


Pretty

by anemptymargin



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Murdock lets a fantasy slip, Face is more than willing to try anything once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Perverse Bang.
> 
> It took me three tries to find the fic I wanted to write, so I come representing a small fandom and underwritten kink all for the love of Bradley Cooper in lingerie. I regret nothing.

Face had gotten softer over the years; the cut muscle he’d built up in the Rangers and then refined in prison had shifted over a couple years on the run – the combination of daily takeout and most of his physique being honed for work that didn’t necessarily call for working out 24/7 taking a little bit of toll on him. Not that he was looking any worse for wear, just a little less like he stepped out of a Soloflexx ad.

 

Still, Murdock assured him often enough when they were curled up together under the covers, he was the same handsome con-man he’d always been.

 

“You’re so pretty…” Murdock murmured affectionately, dragging his hand through soft chestnut hair that had grown long enough to curl against his shirt collar. He shifted closer to his lover, squeezing him tightly from behind as he brushed a kiss against his neck, and then inhaled the delicate scent of lavender shampoo.

 

The bed was a single, but in the two-bedroom rental house they’d been crashing at for almost a week, it was like their own personal oasis. Once the door was closed, not even Hannibal dared open it before morning. Privacy was a hot commodity on the road.

 

Face chuckled under his breath, rolling onto his back – smiling into a welcome kiss. “Mmm, I think ruggedly handsome… with a certain boyish charm… is a little closer.”

 

Burying his face against his lover’s chest, Murdock laughed, snorting softly before he managed; “I mean it, man… you’ve got those perfect cheekbones and your eyes… don’t even get me started on your eyes.”

 

Quiet a long moment, Face found his lover’s hand and covered it with his own, squeezing gently. “Thank you. I think…”

 

“You’d make a hell of a lady.” Murdock chuckled somewhat awkwardly, looking up at him with nearly-serious eyes; “Those legs were made for heels.”

 

It was unusual pillow talk, but didn’t really hold a candle to their occasional post-coital conversations that have included anything from stuffed animals to puppets to the sex lives of cartoon characters. He’ll never look at Kermit and Miss Piggy the same way after making an ill-timed joke about Kermit going kosher. “Yeah, well… I’m afraid the beard and penis would give it away.”

 

Playfully pushing up the pinned hand and then slapping Face’s bare chest, Murdock giggled, shaking his head. “I mean it! You’d be sexy all dressed up… nice little cocktail dress, some of Victoria’s finer secrets…” He shifted a little closer, the slight dig of arousal against Face’s thigh giving away just how serious he really was. “From a distance you could pull off Brooke Shields.”

 

Raising an eyebrow, not exactly acknowledging another push of Murdock’s hips, he replied; “Would you like that, babe? Maybe playing a little bit of model with a little something extra?”

 

“I wouldn’t say little…” Murdock blushed across his ears and down his neck, his laugh taking on an almost nervous lilt. “But I wouldn’t kick you out of bed.”

 

“You didn’t kick me out of bed when I had the flu and tried to convince you a blowjob would lower my fever, either.”

 

“Point taken.”

 

A quiet lull fell between them and Face found himself tracing a small circle over the back of Murdock’s hand with his thumb and actually considering the thought. The team relied almost completely on being able to read each other – knowing what the other guys were thinking came easy, and Murdock was practically an open book to him. He didn’t doubt it was his way of trying to bring something a little different to the bedroom… and it wouldn’t exactly be the first time they tried new things. “If you’re, uh… trying to tell me something…”

 

“I never said that…”

 

He didn’t have to, of course, but Face kind of liked dragging things out of him that would make him blush. Pushing back against him, Face managed to guide him onto his back and swung a well-muscled leg over to sit astride his hips – pinning him against their pillows with a warm kiss. “You don’t have to,” he murmured against his lips, stroking one hand down the curve of Murdock’s side to rest on his hip. “You are the easiest read in the book.” His fingers traced the slight dip down closer to his pelvis; “I think you’d blow your load if I came to bed in a pair of little lace panties…”

 

Murdock gulped audibly, warming with the combination of his touch and the completely unfair mental image. “Matching bra?”

 

Grinning wide, Face kissed him again before whispering; “Corset.”

 

“Sweet mother of…” Murdock whimpered, seeing that image entirely too clearly. “You’re evil.”

 

“You know it…” he nipped his lover’s lower lip, rocking his hips to feel Murdock’s cock dig against his inner thigh. “Leaving a little red lipstick stain on your neck…” he trailed off, waiting for the undignified sound of confirmation before adding; “And a ring around your cock?”

 

“Tease…” he whined, staring up at him with a mixture of desire and frustration with just the slightest hint of fear. “It’s not fair to tease me like that, Facey…”

 

Holding back a laugh, Face pulled away to press a trail of kisses down the thick curls of Murdock’s chest hair – following it down the happy little trail to his partially hard cock. “Who says I’m teasing?”

 

The familiar brush of warm lips against the base of his cock elicited a low moan, Murdock’s eyes pressing tightly closed. “God… you… wouldn’t…”

 

Excited more by the response than the fantasy, Face played along with it as best he could. Nuzzling his hardness, he traced his tongue around the base, letting out a small feminine sigh before lapping over his balls. “Imagine me looking up at you like I do right before you get off…” He murmured, pausing to suck the sensitive skin between his lips until Murdock moaned again; “makeup smeared, long blonde hair in my eyes…”

 

“Please?” He breathed heavily, both hands digging into the sheets.

 

He lapped up the underside of his cock, circling the crown before licking the first few beads of wetness off the tip. “Please what?” It was a common game… pushing to see just how far it would take before Murdock caved and said the words. “Please don’t talk about what my dick would look like stretching out a little bit of red lace?”

 

“I hate you…” he breathed, clearly meaning anything but, “please… please don’t stop.”

 

“Don’t stop this?” He licked around the crown, sucking just the tip between his lips before pulling back to ask; “Or don’t stop talking about it?”

 

Face’s brilliance in the field was rivaled only by his horrible brilliance in the bedroom – or anywhere else he chose to turn pornographic – and possibly surpassed. Murdock groaned louder, lifting his hips off the bed at the gentle brush of Face’s lips on his manhood as he spoke. He hadn’t actually intended to go again today, their pre-breakfast attempt at being quiet enough not to wake the others had been unsuccessful enough to make scrambled eggs awkward, but like it or not he was enjoying the image far too much to just tuck in for the night. “I’ll think, you do that thing with your mouth again.”

 

It drew a small chuckle and Face rewarded him with another long lick, base to tip. “Tell me about it and I’ll keep going.”

 

Groaning low in his throat, Murdock lifted his hips again only to be pushed back down against the mattress. “A little dress…” his voice wavered slightly, but he forced himself to continue; “black dress… high heels.”

 

“Mmm…” he pressed small, eager kisses up the hard length, working his lips and tongue over the flesh. “I like that.”

 

“Uh… huh…” he panted; “and stockings. “God…” Face’s mouth enveloped him, derailing his train of thought. Dress. Pretty. Blonde. “Nice ones, not like the fishnet – dark and shiny.”

 

Tucking the ideas away, Face let himself focus on the path of his tongue tracing thick veins. Murdock was easy; tripping buttons one by one was more of a game than an art – seeing just what would make him moan. This fantasy was something wholly new to him.

 

Letting his brain relax and ramble, pretty much his natural state, Murdock continued; “Garter belt leadin’ up those strong legs.”

 

The detail amused him, and even aroused him a bit… knowing that he had that kind of sway in a fantasy he’d never considered. His fingers closed over Murdock’s thigh, squeezing the firm muscle tight as he took him in deeper – offering several hard swallows.

 

With a whimpering moan, Murdock had to force himself to continue; “Panties… God… they’re, uh… tiny.” He gasped, clawing into the bedding as he skirted closer to the edge with each hot draw of Face’s mouth. “Can’t even… barely wear ‘em.”

 

That particular image he could see, himself aroused and stretching out thin lace – his cock sticking out of the leg or even the top. Not a bad mental image. Smiling around the thick base, his free hand cupped Murdock’s balls – stroking his fingertips in gentle circles and teasing at the dense curls.

 

“M… muh… matching on top and pushing up what ya got.” He rocked his hips to quicken the pace, already feeling the tremors. “Liftin’ up your skirt and sittin’ on my lap…”

 

Letting a small moan vibrate in his throat, Face looked up him through long lashes – eyes tracing to the rise and fall of his chest. Murdock’s close, so close he could taste it down his tongue each time the tip grazed the back of his throat. Pulling off, breathing heavily, he groaned; Rubbing up against you – whispering in your ear about all the things I want to do to you…”

 

“God yes…” he whined, the loss of wet heat immediately assuaged with the tight grip of Face’s fist stroking him hard and fast. “Naughty, naughty girl…”

 

His voice softened, forcing it as feminine as he could manage without mocking him, Face continued; “I want you to fuck me…” Murdock moaned and he rubbed his thumb over the tip in broad circles – working over the slick softness. “Slow and rough.”

 

“Yes…” he gasped, eyes clenching tighter closed as he felt himself tip over the edge – boldly lifting his hips into the strokes as his lover’s palm squeezed him harder. “Just pulling those little panties away and having you… right there.”

 

“Naughty Murdock…” he purred, the voice much closer to his own teasing tone before lifting back up one last time; “Let you come in my ass like a bad… bad girl.”

 

Orgasms for Murdock are a perfect slice of insanity, letting himself come undone as the world spins and goes a little wobbly for that delicious moment that Face always teases out until it almost hurts. When he feels his lover’s tongue lapping purposefully over the tip it’s just too much to handle. Grasping at the long blonde hair that isn’t there, he caught the bottom of Face’s curls and tugged until the warm mouth was around him again, swallowing and licking – making him tremble and moan.

 

“Christ…” Face panted, finally coming up with a satisfied smirk. “That was hot.”

 

Grinning madly, Murdock let out a drowsy sounding giggle and said; “You’re hot.”

 

He kissed his way once more up the hairy trail, leaving lingering wetness on flushed, pink skin until he brushed his lips against Murdock’s grin. “Yeah… I kinda am.”

 

“Brat.”

 

He kissed him again, harder than before. “Brat who loves you.”

 

***

 

It had been months, but Face hadn’t forgotten – in the back of his mind he kept Murdock’s dirty little secret tucked away to be freed when he least expected it. The chance came on a rare weekend alone, back stateside for a string of jobs. They were allowed to scatter and take care of business, which led the pair to a cheap hotel in Jersey where he’d sent Murdock to waste several hours at a swapmeet that boasted a size greater than four football fields. It gave him enough time to pull together the bits and pieces he’d found here and there and ferreted away in his bags where they wouldn’t be found. A makeup consult with the nice, but overly informative, fancy gentleman at the MAC counter and a few stops in the local mall were enough to net him the final pieces.

 

“Hey babe, how’s the yard sale?” He asked casually over the phone, sitting on the edge of the bed with a pair of opaque black stockings beside him.

 

“There were kittens….”

 

“No. I told you no animals, furniture, inflatables, medical equipment or underwear.”

 

“I didn’t get one…” Murdock replied, the rolling of eyes clear in his voice. “They were the cutest lil’ black and white things though and they had these little pink jelly bean toes…”

 

“No.” Face grinned into the phone, shaking his head. “You coming back soon?”

 

“Couple more tables then I’ll take a cab back.”

 

“Take your time,” he murmured affectionately, “I’m gonna hit the shower.” It was a lie, he’d already showered and applied a sweet-flowery scented moisturizer to his waxed chest and legs, but a little white lie wouldn’t hurt. Not when it kept the surprise a little longer.

 

“Love you…” Murdock crooned.

 

“Yeah, I know.” It wasn’t that Face didn’t return the affection, and Murdock knew as much, but it always felt a little too awkward to just say it. He much preferred physical and visual gestures, like the stockings he rolled down to the toe after hanging up.

 

Finding things that fit hadn’t been too difficult once he got past the glaring looks of shop girls with an embarrassed laugh and a well-timed; “Our little secret?” The shoes, however, had taken the longest – it was hard enough to consistently find classy men’s shoes in a size fourteen, converting that to high heels was murder.

 

Slowly, he slid the first stocking onto his foot – he’d seen it done enough times, usually in reverse but occasionally watching a woman he’d slept with the night before getting ready to go back on shift – rolling it from his toe down the soft arch of his foot and over his heel where he heard the delicate ‘zip’ of it catching on his heel. “Shit… goddamn it…” he muttered under his breath, slowly dragging it up over his legs before looking to see where it had snagged. It’d have to stay – he didn’t have a spare, and somehow he didn’t really think Murdock would mind.

 

The second went on easier, a little faster over the silky smooth skin he just might keep up after their fun – even he had to admit it was nice to run his fingers over where there had once been coarse hair, not to mention the almost cathartic pain of beauty. He figured Charisa, if she found out, would have a lot of words to say about his authenticity… none of them particularly kind.

 

Satisfied with the straight seam up the back of his calves ending just over his thick knees, Face withdrew the lingerie set from its pink and gold bag – vaguely remembering the humiliation of being fitted right before closing by a girl who couldn’t have been twenty. “How about I try it on and we take it for a test drive?” He’d asked in a husky tone, offering her his trademark bedroom eyes. It was quite possibly the first time they’d actually made someone outright reject him.

 

“Looking good,” he murmured to the full length mirror barely hanging on the hotel’s bathroom door, checking his legs one last time as he wrapped the thick garterbelt around his waist and fastened it on the tightest row of hooks. “I’d fuck me.” Of course, that would come as no surprise to anyone who’d spent more than a few hours with him… ego wasn’t exactly something the con-man was lacking. He fastened the clips one by one – hunched over on his stocking feet – and then grabbed for the panties.

 

Panties had been something of an enigma to him, not the aesthetic or even why they tripped Murdock’s trigger – he could understand that completely – but the sheer amount of choice involved was staggering. And it wasn’t like Murdock had been particularly specific about them. Ultimately he’d picked a nice lace number that matched the corset and belt based on the simple fact that it covered a little bit of his ass without anything creeping up unless he moved too much.

 

He didn’t plan on moving much.

 

Taking in a deep breath, he stepped into the black high-cuts, feeling himself flush warm with the slightest pull of arousal as the soft lace panel dragged against his cock. Yeah, he could see the appeal of that particular garment for more than just the fact that they look really amazing on a woman.

 

Satisfied that the lower half was meeting expectations after a long look from all angles and half a beer, he eyed the corset somewhat more cautiously. The girl he’d bought it from had shown him how to tighten the back laces – crowding him into the small fitting room after he fastened the clasps on the front and then tugging each one tight. Putting it on himself was harder, but he managed the pegs from bottom to top, just like he’d been instructed. Then with his eyes closed, trying to remember the movements the girl had run him through four times – _You’re lacing a corset, man, not a pair of Nikes! –_ tightening down the soft laces one by one until he could feel it push tight against his ribs. Blushing, not even understanding why that of all things made his extremely limited sense of shame bubble up, he dipped his palm into the open cups and pushed up the muscle and thin layer of soft tissue before pulling the laces just the slightest bit tighter.

 

It cut an appealing shape; he had to admit that much, squeezing his belly from where it hung just a little over his hips all the way up to his chest where it pushed up his pecs into almost a handful breasts that barely brushed against the soft lining. “Halfway there…” he glanced back at the mirror, adjusting his stance to move with the lingerie.

 

His dress hung on a padded hanger in the back of the garment bag where it had been hiding behind his suits – the last place Murdock would have looked. It was a simple drape, sleeveless and almost – but not quite – like wearing a toga. He slipped it on over his head – working it down around his hips and smoothing it into place before drawing up the tiny metal zipper. He had to admit, as far as clothes went men have always had it easy, it’d taken him the better part of a month to find something that he fit into that would also completely cover the corset while still showing a little skin. The neckline, which would have plunged to dangerously cleavage enhancing lows on someone with a feminine build, barely exposed a flash of lace when he shifted his broad shoulders inward – teasing himself in the mirror like he planned to try and tease his lover.

 

The image was almost complete… stepping into a shiny pair of patent leather heels, he managed to walk with shaky steps toward the hotel’s small bathroom mirror where he’d set out the necessities for his face. “Slow and steady…” he murmured to himself, “think stealth in the world’s worst combat boots.” He was a quick study, and God knows he’d watched enough women to tell his body how to move. It helped that over the years he’d taught himself to always be aware of his body, his posture and the way he moved in the space around him – it was an important skill that most cons should have down to an art, the way you move projects who you are… or in his case, who you’re pretending to be. For the night, he was pretending to be Sharon Stone – Basic Instinct – the way she subtly led with her hips, letting her weight shift into the back of her heel as she walked. It worked, well enough at least, and after a few trips across the room he was comfortable enough to pull it off with his usual confidence.

 

“Time to be beautiful…” he smirked into mirror, already clean shaven and ready to get down to business. With a cheeky laugh, he quirked an eyebrow and added; “Okay… more beautiful.”

 

He didn’t have much, and according to the MAC gentleman he didn’t need much – _Oh my God… I know women that would kill for your eyes, don’t even bother trying harder._ – but he’d settled on a few things that reminded him vaguely of Hannibal’s dabbling in costumes. A light layer of powder to soften his skin tone, and then just a very short stroke of the rose-colored blush sample he’d picked. The lipstick, of course, had to be special – Murdock had seemed to like the idea of red and he’d gone through what seemed like a hundred different shades of red before finding a dark, devilish tone that really pulled together what he was going for.

 

Tilting his chin up slightly, pretending he wasn’t looking for a stray hair missed in his close shave, he penciled right along the line of his lips – remembering the way the stylist had explained not to bother making them bigger than they were… he’d just look like a clown. Then with a slow swipe across his lower lip and gentle strokes across the upper, he was satisfied. “Sharon Stone you’re not…” he chuckled at himself, pressing a kiss at the mirror image to see a slight fullness the usual application of lip balm never brought out.

 

With as deep a breath as he could manage, he brushed back his hair and pinned down the untamed curls, pulling forward just enough to maneuver on the shoulder-length blonde wig he’d picked out. That was familiar enough, longer and a bit higher quality than the occasional piece he’d worn for a job but still the same process of tucking his hair up into the cap and then holding it in place one pin over the other.

 

As he shoved the last pin into place, he heard click of the door unlocking and was quick to slam the bathroom door shut; “You’re back?” He called, raking his fingers through the synthetic curls. He’d hoped to have a little more time with it, but he could make do with a little stalling.

 

“No animals, blow up toys, musical instruments or furniture!” Murdock called back, drawing a smile to Face’s heavily rouged lips.

 

“And?”

 

“The first aid kit is totally legit; I checked it out right there. Safety sealed an’ everything.” Murdock tossed his bags on the small table and drew closer to the closed door; “And I’ll wash the underpants first.”

 

“No… no second hand underwear, I told you…”

 

“Come on!” He laughed, knowing he’d win no matter what; “You don’t just turn down Superman boxer shorts fir a buck! I’ll wash ‘em first. Twice.”

 

Face shook his head, letting the wig settle around his shoulders before digging the last piece out of his toiletries bag. It was nothing important, really, but when he’d seen it dangling off a rack of dollar ties at a thrift store he knew it would really sell the image and bought it on impulse. It was just a simple lace choker that obscured most of his prominent adam’s apple that fastened at the back with a tiny metal chain. “At least,” he groaned back, standing up to check himself over again. A nearly nervous tremor shook him only a second, he looked good – good enough, he hoped, to sell the fantasy. “Close your eyes!”

 

“What?” Murdicj giggled, sitting on the foot of the bed and kicking off his sneakers. “What, you’ve got a surprise?”

 

“We missed your birthday so I thought I’d get you something special.”

 

“You didn’t have to do that…”

 

“I did,” he replied curtly, cutting off all attempt at argument. “Now close your eyes – I swear to God if you peek I’ll make you bunk with BA for a month.”

 

“Oh come on… spoilsport…” Murdock sighed, but obeyed anyway, tapping his fingers on the blanket. He liked surprises, generally, and trusted Face’s not to be the kind that usually meant someone was probably going to get hurt. “They’re closed.”

 

Opening the door just a crack at first, he confirmed Murdock wasn’t peeking before letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Then, on much more stable feet, he made his way to the end of the bed, smoothing down the skirt until it brushed the tops of his stockings. Leaning in close to Murdock’s ear, he purposefully allowed the edges of his wig to brush against his partner’s face and whispered in the same soft, husky almost-feminine voice he’d used what seemed like ages ago; “I love you baby.”

 

Murdock’s lips stretched to a wide grin and he replied on honest reflex; “Love you more.”

 

“I want you to slowly count to ten and then open your eyes.”

 

“A… all right…”

 

Pulling away, Face walked across the room – exactly ten paces as Murdock counted them off – and remained still with his back to him. “It’s a special night…” He cooed.

 

“Oh… my… word…” Murdock breathed, eyes wide as he stared in open-mouthed disbelief at the image of Face’s strong shoulders draped with soft cotton, the way the dress framed his hips and the stockings molded against his sculpted calves tucked neatly into a pair of genuine ‘fuck me’ pumps. “Temp…”

 

“How about Tracy?” He said, turning slowly to reveal the front. One eyebrow raised, he grinned wide; “I like Tracy.”

 

“Tracy…” Murdock giggled again, licking his lips. “You… are…”

 

“Beautiful? Sexy?”

 

“Too much.” He shook his head, gesturing for him to come closer; “And sexy. And beautiful. And probably the best boyfriend ever.”

 

Face clicked his tongue, shaking his head. He didn’t like _that_ word, but he wasn’t about to let it ruin the plan. “You gonna take a girl out to dinner?”

 

Taking both hands and twining their fingers when Face finally came close again, Murdock shook his head. “I… I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

 

“Are you kidding, if someone’s got something to say about my look I’ll kick their ass.” He meant it too, it was Murdock’s fantasy and he wasn’t about to let an asshole ruin it.

 

“Not what I meant,” Murdock murmured, pulling him down for a warm kiss. Breaking away, he breathed; “Don’t think I could make it out the door without gettin’ you out of that dress.”

 

The remark drew a soft laugh, breaking Face’s voice for only a moment before he pushed it back to the character’s dulcet  tone; “Well… I wouldn’t turn you down.” When he kissed Murdock again, he wasn’t surprised to feel a strong hand cupping his ass, pulling him closer. “I don’t mind being easy.”

 

“Mmm, I guessed you wouldn’t…” he grinned wider, kissing him again as his fingers traced over the solid muscle under layers of softness. “Are you wearin’ lingerie?”

 

Face lifted the hem of his skirt to show the satin straps clipped to his stockings, “Why don’t you find out?”

 

Shifting back slightly, Murdock drew his lover into his lap, kissing the unexpected taste of makeup off his chin and then the center of the delicate lace around his throat as Face straddled his knees. Both hands found his hips – unpadded and familiar – before sliding down the length of his skirt and then dipping underneath to come back up soft skin and nylon and silk. The sensation alone was almost overwhelming, combined with the knowledge that it was all far him it was even better than he imagined. “Jesus…” he groaned, touching intricate lace on Face’s hips.

 

“I want you…” Face purred, reaching back to lower his zipper and let the slinky fabric slide down his muscular biceps and show just the top of his corset. “I’ve been thinking about this all morning.”

 

“Uh-huh?” He breathed, dragging one hand across the front of the garterbelt as the other stayed anchored at his lover’s hip. When he dared to touch lower, the texture of lace stretched over a partially hard cock drew out a low moan. “Thinking ‘bout dressing up?”

 

He smiled, kissing from Murdock’s cheek to his ear before whispering; “About you fucking your girlfriend.”

 

Whimpering audibly, always vulnerable to Face’s undaunted use of words that made him blush just thinking about them, Murdock stroked him gently through the thin fabric – already feeling the strain against his jeans with each push of his lover’s manhood. “I… I think I could manage.”

 

Face lowered himself fully into Murdock’s lap, and then tugged off his t-shirt to let him feel the dress against his hairy chest as he rubbed purposefully against him. “Please?” He whispered softer still, nipping his earlobe; “I need to feel how sexy you think I am.”

 

“Oh…. Hah…” he tittered, giving up on holding back his aroused giggles. “You can feel it baby. If you don’t help me out here I’ll break the damn zipper off.”

 

“Dirty boy…” Face pulled back with a wide grin before seizing both of Murdock’s hands and then guiding them to push the top of his dress down around his waist. “Lay down.”

 

“Christ… that’s a… corset…” Murdock’s brain struggled to maintain some semblance of coherence, but if Face didn’t stop with the teasing soon there wasn’t a chance he’d even make it as far as he was being begged to.

 

Raising an eyebrow, Face pushed him back on the mattress and leaned forward – holding him down at the shoulders. “Wanted to give you something to look at when I ride you…” he grinned, tracing the tops of the soft cups. “You like?”

 

“It’s perfect.” He nodded almost frantically, letting out another whimper when he couldn’t move to touch it.

 

“You like my tits?” It was an honest question, he’d worried about it not being real enough – and considered every option within his budget and skill to improve the look.

 

“I love them.” He breathed; “I love you.”

 

Face shifted his weight, pushing his chest close to his lover’s face. “Kiss ‘em…” he said softly, “show me.”

 

It was a request that didn’t need to be made; Murdock buried his face against the corset, nosing between the soft cups with affectionate kisses between eager moans. “Oh God…” he sighed, his teeth grazing over the flesh under his lips.

 

“Good boy…” Face murmured, letting up on one arm to relieve the tension and force open Murdock’s fly. He’d felt him aroused more times than he could count, but there was definitely something special about his show that left his lover hard enough to buck against the slide of his boxers as Face pushed down the waistband.

 

“Yes… god yes… please…” he breathed into the cleft of Face’s chest, using his freed hand to pull down one cup. Enthusiastically, his lips latched on to one nipple, moaning around the flesh as his tongue circled the hard bud.

 

Gripping him tight, Face stroked the hard cock slowly – driving it over the soft lace of his panties until he could feel them growing damp with each attempted buck of Murdock’s hips. “Gonna fuck me, baby?” His voice pitched even higher, nearing falsetto. “Wanna fuck my ass?”

 

“Uh-huh…” Murdock clutched blindly toward the pillows for Face’s stash of the slippery stuff – well beyond caring about things like foreplay and routine.

 

Pulling his chest away, reaching well out of Murdock’s grasp, Face retrieved the bottle himself and teased; “Ask nice.”

 

His loud, desperate whine was normally good enough to get what he wanted, but the look on his lover’s face made it clear that wasn’t gonna work for Tracy. “Please?” He whimpered, lifting his hips to dig even harder against the panties between them. “C… Can I please, Miss Tracy?”

 

Face grinned wide, and then leaned down to answer with a long, rough kiss that left behind a dark red swatch of lipstick when he sat back just enough to once more reach his cock, stroking a generous palm of lube onto him. “I like that…” he shifted again, pushing aside the thin panties before stroking the head of Murdock’s cock against the cleft of his ass. “Promise you won’t be gentle?”

 

There wasn’t time to answer, and Murdock doubted he even could when Face pushed down against him and guided the tip inside him. His hips bucked hard, filling him as deep as he could with a fast stroke. “God…”

 

“Yeah…” he moaned, letting his voice drop again; “Fuck me.”

 

As though holding on for dear life, Murdock grabbed at the dress pooled around Face’s waist and held tight – grinning even wider when his lover sat up and rocked himself into the hard strokes, lips parted as his blonde wig spilled into his face. “Yes…” he hissed between clenched teeth, unable to look away from the pleasured, painted face.

 

Eyes half lidded, Face focused himself on pacing out the strokes – hard and fast. They could go slower later, assuming there was a second round… and given the state of mind Murdock was in he was certain there would be. “Right there…” he whispered, his palm squeezing the hardness barely contained in his panties – stroking himself with the soft fabric in time with each thrust.

 

“Aww yeah…” he moaned loudly, lips curling as his breathing came in ragged hitches. “God that’s sexy…”

 

“Like it when I rub myself?” Face purred, squeezing even harder around the thick shaft – drawing a wet spot against the black lace. Murdock’s affirmative mumble came out more of a whimper, but Face got the message loud and clear and slowed his bounce against Murdock’s strong thighs just enough to make a show of it.

 

It was indulgent, so far from even his wildest dreams, and Murdock loved every second of it. His fingers dug harder into the dress, moaning low and loud when the stays on the bottom Face’s corset worked open to show the usual trail of brown curls was gone. “God… you… you shaved?”

 

Of all the things to notice in the heat of the moment, Murdock would notice that… it was why he’d gone that far in the first place. “Nice and smooth…” he moaned, forcing back another wave of intense pleasure when the hardness inside him dug against a tender spot. With a shaking hand, he peeled down the front of his panties just enough to show his tightly cropped bush while he rubbed himself. “Waxed and trimmed all over.”

 

Swearing under his whimpering groan, Murdock’s face flushed and his mouth contorted to a pleasured grimace. “Getting’ _close_ baby… pull out?”

 

“No way…” Face’s regular baritone ordered before rising back up to the feminized clip; “I want to feel it inside me.” His own strokes grew more frantic, the hot friction of the lace riding the fine line between too much and just enough. “Don’t stop… please… don’t fucking stop.”

 

Losing most capacity for actual thought, Murdock giggled under his breath and muttered random sounds that may or may not be one of the languages tucked into various parts of his fractured brain. Gasping, he slid both hands lower to squeeze Face’s hips at the tight garterbelt – slowing his thrusts to draw it out as long as he could manage.

 

Feeling the warm pulse inside him, Face leaned back as far as he could – taking it deep as he slid his hand under the damp panties to finish the job with several hard, quick tugs against the soft panel at the front. “Yeah… yes…” he growled, shuddering hard.

 

“Come on baby…” Murdock panted; “squirt for me…” The words rattled out of his mouth, sounding more like something he heard on one of Face’s less-than-secret videos than something he should really be saying.

 

Grinding himself down on the base of Murdock’s cock, Face’s chest flushed pink as he twisted his wrist, rolling his thumb over the slick tip. “Keep talking…” he begged, his voice somewhere between Tracy and not giving a damn what he sounded like. “You like fucking me like this?”

 

“God yes… you’re so pretty…” Murdock said, basking in the moment as much as his orgasm. “Prettiest girl I ever had.”

 

“Yeah?” He moaned, mouth open wide and eyes closed tight as the wig teased at his cheeks. “Even without big tits?” The corners of his mouth twitched, grinning at the mental image of his body with a pair of nice pert breasts – unsure if it was actually sexy or disturbing, and not particularly caring.

 

“Nah, I like ‘em small…” Murdock giggled again, reaching up to push down the corset and squeeze Face’s tiny, hard nipples between his thumb and forefinger – tugging gently. “Just enough to hold onto.”

 

“Christ… fuck…” Face panted harder, tightening around the length that dwindled inside him as he finally crested over the edge, stroking his come against the panties until it seeped through. Spent, but flying high, he let himself come down on top of his lover – Murdock’s solid frame easily taking his weight as he pressed lazy lipstick kisses to his chin.

 

“That was crazy…” Murdock murmured in his ear, stroking back the stray blonde strands to kiss Face’s forehead. “I know crazy…”

 

“Intense.” He corrected weakly, a tremor running through him when Murdock’s cock withdrew from his slick hole. “I didn’t think it’d be like that…”

 

“Good?”

 

“Good. Yeah. Great… actually.”

 

Murdock laughed again, his usual relaxed post-orgasmic titter as he came down. “I think…” he paused, collecting his thoughts. “I think I owe you dinner for that.”

 

“Shower first.” Face murmured.

 

“Uh-uh.” Murdock kissed him tenderly. “I’m thinkin’ no panties… back booth at that diner down the road…”

 

“In my dress? I don’t know…”

 

Whispering close to his ear, Murdock offered; “In your dress… and I’ll be on my knees under the table.”

 

“God yes…”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly repost or redistribute without letting me know first. Transformative or derivative works welcome, but drop me a note about it!


End file.
